nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hero's Destiny (Show)
Overview This Show will take place in another universe of Hero's Destiny, but MAY end up as part of the canon universe if I find a good Timeframe for it. Episodes/Schedule Season 1 Episode 1: Pliot: June 2 2016 Episode 2: New Mobian?! Friend or Foe?!: June 2 2016 Episode 3: The Ultimate Race!: June 2 2016‎ Episode 4: Pissed Off! Clash of Speed!: June 2 2016‎ Episode 5: Darkness Fog?! Emerald of Darkness!: June 2 2016‎ Episode 6: New Hero?! The Mysterious One!: June 2 2016‎ Episode 7: Xirsec is Back?! Brotherly Battle!: June 2 2016 Episode 8:The Ultimate Evil?! The Dark Lord!: June 2 2016 Episode 9: Speedy Chaos! Spiritual Aid!: June 4 2016 Episode 10: Dark Whirlwind! War Ensues!: June 7 2016 Episode 11: Titanic Clash! Chaotic Battle!: June 8 1016 Episode 12: Ultimate Battle! Speed vs. Darkness!: June 8 2016/June 9 2016 Season 2 Episode 13: The Aftermath! Heal Everyone!: June 9 2016 Episode 14: A Mysterious Call?! A New Contest!: June 10 2016 Episode 15: Ready to Fight! The Sky Diamond Tournament!: June 10 2016 Episode 16: The Kickoff! Nick vs. Lizzie!: June 10 2016 Episode 17: Moving Up The Ranks! Nick vs. Skater!: July 18 2016 Episode 18: Nearing the Quarter-Finals! Nick vs. Josh!: July 18 2016 Episode 19: Volo's Back?! Quarter-Finals! Nick vs. Jellal!: July 18 2016 Episode 20: Intermission! Prepare for the Semi-Finals!: July 18 2016 Episode 21: It's Time! Semi-Finals! Nick vs. Volo!: July 18 2016 Episode 22: The Final Match! Finals! Nick vs. Diwedd!: July 18 2016 Episode 23: Slipped Up! Thrown into the Dungeon!: July 20 2016 Episode 24: Breakout! Escape the Dungeon!: July 20 2016 Episode 25: Skye's Pissed! Rage Filled Attack!: September 30 2016 Episode 26: Duel of Ultimates! Nick vs. Skye!: September 30 2016/September 30 2016 Season 3 Episode 27: Sacred Revival Ritual! Dawn's Return!: October 28 2016/November 15 2016 Episode 28: Clash of Titans! Nick vs. Dawn!: November 23 2016 Episode 29: Duel of Gods! The Battle Rages On!: November 26 2016 Episode 30: The Curtains Close! The Battle Ends!: November 26 2016 Episode 31: A Female Cydik? The Evil Scientist, Lyra!: November 29 2016 Episode 32: Lyra's Revenge! Protect the Chaos Emeralds!: November 29 2016 Episode 33: Lyra's Evil Assistant?! ?????? Has Joined Lyra!: December 1 2016 Episode 34: Lyra is Persistent! Nick Grows Tired!: December 1 2016 Episode 35: Lyra's Complete Set?! Protect The Last Chaos Emerald!: December 1 2016 Episode 36: (Filler): Another Contest?! The Tournament!: December 14 2016 Episode 37: (Filler): Rosa vs. Io! Exciting Fights!: December 22 2016 Episode 38: (Filler): Hectic vs. Rookie! Reaching the Finals!: December 22 2016 Episode 39: (Filler): Nick vs. Nate! Final Match!: December 22 2016 Episode 40: Stolen Set! Lyra's Full Potential?!: December 22 2016 Episode 41: The Unexpected Savior?! ?????'s Redemption!: December 22 2016 Episode 42: The Self-Proclaimed Goddess vs. A God! Nick's Divine Retribution!: December 22 2016/December 22 2016/December 22 2016 BREAK TIME Episode 43: TBA: December ?? 2016 Episode 44: TBA: December ?? 2016 Episode 45: TBA: December ?? 2016 Episode 46: TBA: December ?? 2016 Episode 47: TBA: December ?? 2016 Episode 48: TBA: January ? 2017 Episode 49: TBA: January ? 2017 Episode 50: TBA: January ? 2017 Episode 51: TBA: January ?? 2017 Final Episode: TBA: January ?? 2017/January ?? 2017/January ?? 2017/January ?? 2017Category:Hero's Destiny Series Category:Shows